At this time, there is no practical, accurate, rapid and economical quantitative method of measuring the soft tissue appearance of the face. At the same time, many treatment decisions in orthodontics, maxillo-facial surgery, dento-facial prosthesis, are based on a subjective evaluation of facial balance. The objectives of this proposal is to combine the physioprint, a standardized photographic technique, with automatic optical scanner to record and compute the facial pattern in three dimensions. The five year project is subdivided in the following manner: 1st year: Improvement of the physioprinting and its processing with automated optical scanner for quantitative data collection in three dimensions - Estimate of errors - Reduction of coordinates to the most meaningful ones (Parcimony). 2nd and 3rd Years - Application of the system for the establishment of facial soft tissue "Standards of normality" (in terms of association with normal occlusion) and of facial esthetic standards - These will have a major value for diagnostic and reference purposes. 4th year - Application of the system for the epidemiology of extreme facial variations in order to assess the nature and the severity of the soft tissue deviations. This study may provide criteria to determine "handicapping malocclusion". It also may give criteria for distinguishing patient in need of maxillofacial surgery rather than orthodontics. 5th Year - Initiate the application of this technique for the study of treatment effect on the face. This initial start into treatment may be followed by a second five-year project for the application of the technique to the diverse orthodontic, surgical or prosthetic treatment of dento-facial abnormalities. The advantages of this system are its capabilities in recording, measuring and storing automatically large numbers of three-dimensional facial soft tissue measurements. Because the external soft tissue is closely the expression of underlying bone and teeth, this system may become, in part, a substitute for roentgenographic cephalometry. Thus reducing radiation hazard to the population, without reduction of diagnostic information.